The present invention relates to a method for generating a dialing directory in a dialing directory memory of a first network terminal which, by outputting connection data in a network, can set up a connection to a second network terminal which is connected to the network. The invention also relates to a communications network for executing such a method.
Network terminals in the sense of the invention are all devices which are connected to a network and which, by dialing, can set up a connection to a further terminal connected to the network. Dialing in the sense of the invention is the outputting of connection data in the network with which a connection is set up to a further network terminal.
The most customary network terminals in the sense of the invention are telephone terminals. When dialing is performed on a telephone terminal, the connection data is output into the telephone network in encoded form as a pulse signal or frequency signal in order to set up the desired connection. In addition to the telephone network there are a multiplicity of further data networks in which a connection is set up by outputting relevant connection data. Such networks are, for example, Datex-P or BTX.
Most customary telephone terminals have a memory in which frequently used numbers can be stored and called using an abbreviated dialing function.
There are also telephone terminals which have what is referred to as a telephone directory function. The telephone directory function permits a number to be stored with the associated name so that the associated number can be dialed by selecting the name. Such a telephone book function facilitates the administration of a large number of telephone numbers. The data which is to be stored with the telephone directory function must be input by the keypad of the telephone terminal.
WO 96/02996 discloses a method for generating a dialing directory in a dialing directory memory of a network terminal in which a telephone number can be read out from a data memory which is independent of the dialing directory memory and can be stored in the dialing directory memory together with an identifier which is to be input by a microphone or a keypad.
EP 0 554 625 A1 discloses a similar method in which, however, there is no provision of a data memory which is independent of the dialing directory memory.
One aspect of the invention is based on the object of providing a method for simply and quickly generating a dialing directory, in particular for a voice recognition device, in a network terminal, in particular a telephone terminal. In addition, the invention is based on the object of providing a communications network which is suitable for the method according to one aspect of the invention.